Divine Equipment
The best set of equipments in the game. There are 15 divine items in total; they are Divine Horn, Divine Spear, Divine Bow, Divine Sword/Axe, Divine Mantle, Divine Helm, Divine Club, Divine Horse,Divine Shoulder, Divine Shield, Divine Fist, Divine Bird, Divine Javelin, Divine Staff and Divine Shoes. Almost every offensive weapon gives +100% Stagger, Knockback and critical. They are only obtained through Ton Kampon Minigame only when perfect rhytm is played on level 2 (patapon 2) or level 3 (patapon 1) Divine Spear "This unique, feaarsome spear made in Almighty's honour has both flame and piercing abilities." Yaripon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite Divine Sword "This unique, feaarsome spear made in Almighty's honour has both flames and critical strike ability" Tatepon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite Divine Shield "This unrivalled shield made in Almighty's honour neutralises flame and prevents pushbacks." Tatepon defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep and +80 HP Divine Bow "This Powerful, unique, Bow made in Almighty's honour has both flame and piercing abilities" Yumipon defensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite Divine Halberd "This Powerful, unique, halberd made in Almighty's honour has both flame and pushback abilities" Kibapon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10 % Ignite Divine Horse "Unique horse created in Almighty's honpur. This incomparably able gorse is a paragon of perfection" Kibapon Defensive "equipment" Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep and +80 HP Divine Club/Axe "This Powerful, unique Axe made in Mighty Patapon's honor raises attack speed (it doesn't btw), stagger, and knockback." Dekapon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback and Stagger Divine Shoulder "A unique shoulderguard made to honour the Patapon God. It has no weak points in its abilities, and nullifies fire and stagger." Dekapon defensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger and +300 HP Divine Horn "This Powerful, unique, horn made in Almighty's honour has both flame and critical capabilities Megapon offensive equipment." Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10% ignite. Divine Mantle ""A unique cloth made to honour the Patapon God. It has no weak points in its abilities, and nullifies fire and knockback." Megapon defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep and +60 HP Divine Javelin "A unique javelin made to honour the Patapon God. Tremendously powerful it can set fires and cause critical hits." Toripon offensive equipment. Adds +100% to Critical, Knockback, Stagger; 10% ignite. Divine Bird "A unique bird made to honour the Patapon God. It has no weak points, and is very strong all around." Toripon defensive "equipment" Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep and +150 HP Divine Fist "A unique arm made to honor rhe Mighty Patapon. It Raises Movement speed (it Doesn't) and can set fires. It Also excels at criticals and knockback" Robopon offensive equipment Divine Staff(Also Known as: Mighty Pata Staff) "A unique staff made in honor of the Mighty Patapon. It can cast defensice magic as well as create huge explosions. Te damage will be wide and vicious!" Mahopon offensive equipment. Adds: +80% Critical and greatly boosts damage dealt. Divine Shoes(Also Known as: Mighty Pata Shoes) "Unique shoes made in honor of the Mighty Patapon. Raises move and attack speed, helps evade status effects, and reduces some damage taken." Mahopon Defensive equipment. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep and +30 HP, Boosts speed. Divine Helm "This helmet, made in Almighty's honour, resists flame and destablishing capabilities." All normal Patapons (except: Mahopons, Megapons, Dekapons) can wear this defensive helmet. Adds +20% resistance to Freeze, Ignite and Sleep and +50 HP , also quickens the attacks Taken directly from Patapon 2 Edited by Mogyuun